YOU and A DREAM In My DREAM
by kyume801
Summary: "Apa kau mencintaiku?" / "Apa kau percaya aku juga mencintaimu?" / Mimpi itu terlihat seperti kenyataan sekarang, dan kenyataan ini terlihat seperti mimpi, tapi kenapa dia tidak nyata? Kenapa Kyuhyun-ku tidak ada? /


**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Genre :**

**BoysLove**

**Warning :**

**Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

* * *

"Tidurlah disini... Aku akan menemanimu." Seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat dan bertubuh tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk kakinya meminta namja mungil dan manis disampingnya untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pahanya.

"Benarkah kau akan menemaniku? Kau tak akan pergikan?" namja manis itu tak percaya, tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan namja di sampingnya.

"Anni... aku akan selalu berada disini.. dihatimu." Mengecup dahi mulus itu dan mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

Namja manis menggeleng sedih, matanya mulai memerah " Tidak.. aku mau kau disampingku, bukan di hatiku." Dia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

Namja pucat itu tertegun sejenak kemudian terkekeh pelan "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Karena aku hanya milikmu, dan hatiku hanya untukmu.."

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida." Dengan enggan kubungkukkan punggungku tanda memberi salam. Ini bukan gayaku tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai orang baru bukankah sudah kewajiban memberi salam dengan sopan, memperkenalkan diri, dan meminta bantuan. Ini sudah tradisi, mauku sih bukan orang baru yang meminta bantuan, tapi orang lama yang menawarkan bantuan. Okey, cukup menggerutunya Lee Sungmin sebelum bertambah aneh nantinya.

"Sungmin-ssi, duduklah disana." Seongsangnim menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong di belakang, disamping namja pucat yang sedang menatap jendela.

"Hai.. aku Lee Sungmin..."

Hari ini awal aku masuk sekolah, aku siswa pindahan dari jepang, orang tuaku memutuskan mengirimku ke Korea untuk meneruskan sekolah disini, aku tidak tau alasannya tapi aku tak peduli dan tak mau peduli. Hanya menuruti apa susahnya.

.

"Hai Min... bagaimana acara perkenalanmu tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik Hyukkie!" sunggutku kesal dengan pertanyaan bodohnya ketika aku dan sepupuku ini bertemu di gerbang sekolah saat akan pulang.

"Aku hanya bertanya Min, jangan marah begitu. Aku bercanda." Jelas tampak diwajahnya aura menggoda, Yah, dia hanya bercanda.

"Ah, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Min, dihari pertamamu pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa menemani, aku ada kencan bersama Donghae. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa di rumah.. hati-hati di jalan." Belum sempat aku menjawab dan memberinya ijin, dia sudah berjalan menjauh. Sial, aku pulang sendiri? Aku benci sendiri.

Dia Lee Hyukjae, sepupuku. Aku tinggal di rumahnya selama sekolah disini atau lebih tepatnya selama aku di Korea sendiri. Eomma-nya adalah adik dari Appaku, kami kerabat yang cukup dekat, makanya aku tak menolak untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Aku tidak sungkan, dan lagian kalau dipikir, ini cukup menguntungkan. Aku tidak repot mengurus keperluan sehari-hari. Meski tidak sekelas tapi satu sekolahan dengannya membuatku beruntung tidak pulang pergi sendiri, juga tidak perlu memulai mencari teman seperti yang dilakukan siswa baru biasanya.

* * *

Ddrrrrt drrrt ddrrttt...

"Oh hai Hyukkie~ ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Kau masih berani bertanya ada apa Min? Kau dimana cepat pulang! Ini sudah malam!" ppiiip, memutuskan telepon sepihak. Ini masih jam 8 dan dia bilang sudah malam?

"Aaaaargh... Ini dimana aku juga tidak tahu~" teriakku frustasi setelah memandang sekitar. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat ini sambil menggerutu mengutuk Lee Hyukjae bodoh yang harusnya menjemputku.

" Tempat ini indah ketika malam hari, kenapa buru-buru pulang?" Eh apa aku tak salah dengar? Ada yang berbicara denganku?

"Kau akan menyesal jika pulang sekarang, kecuali jika kau akan kembali lagi dan melihat pemandangan malam disini suatu hari nanti."

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" ucapku setelah menemukan orang yang berbicara tadi, teman sebangkuku berdiri tegap di belakangku. Dia menatap langit lekat, wajahnya tampak tampan dengan pancaran sinar bulan.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kau tidak tersesatkan?" dia menatapku, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekatiku.

"A.. aku.. aku tidak tersesat. Aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah tersesat Kyuhyun!"

"Benarkah?" wajahnya sekarang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahku. Nafas paper-mintnya bahkan dengan mulus berhembus di wajahku. Oh sial, kenapa aku gugup?

"Tentu saja, darimana kau dapat pikiran aku tersesat eoh?" dia tertegun, memandangku dari bawah keatas. Aku mengikuti gerakan bola mata beriris cokelat itu. Yah Lee Sungmin bodoh, kau masih memakai seragam sekolah, apa yang dilakukan anak berseragam malam-malam begini di tempat seperti ini kalau tidak... kencan? Hey! aku tidak membawa pasangan, mungkin patah hati? aku tidak terlihat baru menangis, ah mungkin...

"Okey.. okey.. aku tersesat. Aku anak baru disini. Baru datang kemarin dan keluar rumah hari ini, itupun untuk pergi sekolah. Kemudian sepupuku yang tak bertanggung jawab membiarkanku sendirian pulang kerumah sedang dirinya asyik kencan. Karena kesal aku tidak mau pulang dan berjalan tak tahu arah, tiba-tiba aku sampai disini.. dan karena..." kata-kataku terhenti ketika aku sadar dia tertawa kecil yang entah apa aku tak tahu maksudnya, mengejekku kah? Aku mengerucutkan mulutku kesal tapi dia malah tertawa semakin keras membuatku bertambah sebal dan heran, juga.. terpesona.. eh?

Acara tertawanya tidak berlangsung satu atau dua menit, lebih lama dari itu, aku tak menghitungnya tapi aku yakin itu. Dia tertawa sampai menangis, sampai dia terduduk, untung tidak sampai guling sana-guling sini, jika itu terjadi dia pasti sudah menjadi tontonan dan siapa pihak yang paling dirugikan? Aku, tentu saja aku.

"Mau aku antar pulang Sungmin-ssi?" ucapnya setelah dia benar-benar tenang. Itu kalimat yang aku tunggu sedari tadi tentu tak akan ku tolak. Aku mengangguk, kemudian kami mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan tempat ini.

-skip time-

Setelah acara memalukanku –tersesat dengan tidak elit maksudku- beberapa hari lalu, aku dan dia, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit dekat. Yah, sedikit, dia orang yang suka menyendiri, pendiam dan tak mau berteman. Berbeda denganku yang sedikit pemberontak dan tidak bisa diam, tapi aku juga tak suka berteman, aku senang memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Hari-hari kami ketika bertemu hanya bertegur sapa. Itupun selalu aku yang memulai. Kecuali hari ini, dan seterusnya.

"Oh Sungmin-ssi." Panggilnya singkat ketika aku baru saja menaruh pantat indahku ditempat dudukku.

"Eh.. oh?..hai, ada apa K-Kyuhyun-ssi?" bagus Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau berubah jadi orang gagu begitu? Kau tampak bodoh.

"Aku ingin meminjam cacatan kemarin, karena aku ada panggilan dari Jung seongsangnim jadi belum mencatatnya." Ah, hanya catatan, aku pikir...

Yah, siapa kira percakapan kecil kami yang amat-sangat tidak penting itu justru berkesan banyak buat ku. Dan inilah awal ceritaku dimulai.

Keakraban kami semakin hari semakin lekat, kami sering pulang bersama, rumahnya tidak searah dengan rumahku, tapi dia mengantarku. Kami sering makan bersama di kantin ketika istirahat, tapi kami lebih sering di atap gedung sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama selama ada waktu luang. Kau ingat kan aku tidak suka sendiri, aku juga bukan tipe pendiam kan, entah sejak kapan kebiasaanku ini berubah. Aku memang tidak sendiri karena dia selalu disampingku, hanya saja aku merasa tidak butuh orang lain dan tidak ingin ada orang lain disekitarku ketika dia didekatku. Aku juga lebih senang diam memandang lekat wajahnya dari pada banyak omong seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan. Hanya dia, duniaku hanya ada dia, hanya untuk dia.

* * *

Tok tok tok tok

"Ah Kyu, kau sudah datang? Aku menunggumu lama sekali.. Hyukkie menggangguku dari tadi, dia mengejekku terus." Aduku padanya ketika dia baru datang menjemputku. Kami ada janji akan kencan. Ini rahasia, hanya kau dan Hyukkie yang tau. Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya dua bulan lalu. Ahjumma dan ahjussi HyukJae saja tidak tau, apalagi orang tuaku.

"Aku berjanji datang jam 4 sore dan sekarang masih jam 3.50, apa sebegitu inginnya kau berkencan hari ini denganku?" kata-katanya sukses membuat rona merah muda menghiasi wajahku. Dia tertawa kecil yang justru membuatku menunduk malu.

"Apa Sungminnie kami berubah menjadi seorang perempuan saat ini? Kenapa bertingkah memalukan seperti itu?" Menyebalkan, Hyukkie yang baru saja turun dari kamarku dan sekarang sedang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kami mengejekku lagi .

" Sungminnie-mu sudah siap sejak jam dua siang tadi Kyu. Aku harus rela bangun dari tidur siangku juga di hari liburku karena dia menggangguku dan merengek layaknya yeoja. Memintaku membantunya mencari pakaian. Dia memalukan." Sukses, kata-katanya sukses membuatku malu dan rona merah muda di pipiku menjadi merah tua sekarang .

"Kyu~ ayo berangkat~ kau tidak maukan namjachingu manismu ini jadi santapan makan malam ahjuma dan ahjussi ku hari ini karena sekarang sudah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus?"

"Hahaha, Sungminie mu sungguh malu. Dia melucu? Hahaha ya sudah cepat sana pergi. Pulanglah sebelum jam makan malam, atau kau mau eommaku bertanya macam-macam padaku karena gadis manisnya tidak ada di ruang makan."

"Yaaakk! LEE HYUKJAE!"

Selalu kesini, aku tak tau kenapa Kyuhyun-ku selalu mengajakku kesini. Ketika kami belum berpacaran dulu, dia mengajakku bermain disini, setelah kami meresmikan hubungan kami, dia mengajakku berkencan disini. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dia sangat suka tempat ini. Mungkin jika boleh berpendapat aku akan meminta Kyuhyun mengajakku ke Namsan tower, kami akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Tower, berputar-putar sejenak, kemudin menaiki kereta gantung, itu sungguh akan romantis jika ditambah dengan memasang gembok cinta disana. Tapi dimana pun tempatnya asal bersamanya aku sudah sangat bahagia.

"Apa kau ingat dulu pertama kalinya kita bertemu ditempat inidengan kejadian yang lucu? Itu awal kita bersamakan? Itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengajakmu kesini, aku sangat suka tempat ini Minnie~" Aku terkejut menatapnya, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kupikir kau akan bertanya tentang ini karena aku selalu mengajakmu disini." Ah, ternyata dia hanya menebak. Tidak benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran seperti kataku tadi.

"Apa sebelumnya kau tidak suka tempat ini? Aku dulu melihatmu bukan sebagai orang yang baru pertama datang ke tempat ini Kyu." Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng samar, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku justru memeluk tubuh mungil ku, kami sedang duduk dibangku yang sengaja di tempatkan dipinggir-pinggir sungai Han untuk pengunjung menikmati pemandangan. Aku suka pelukannya. Seberapa lamapun dia memelukku, aku tidak pernah protes, namun ketika aku tak memeluknya sehari saja, rasa rindu yang sangat yang kurasakan, semakin lama tak diobati, rasa rindu ini akan menumpuk dan mampu membunuhku. Apa aku berlebihan? Tentu tidak, Cinta itu hiperbola.

"Sudah jam 7 lebih, kita harus pulang." Dia melepaskan pelukannya, aku tak mau melepaskannya, kupeluk lagi dia.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Hyukkie? Dia akan makan malam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan eomma-nya menanyakan kemana perginya keponakan cantiknya ini?"

"Kyu~ jangan menggodaku." aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Kau sudah seperti Hyukkie sekarang. Suka sekali membuatku malu. Kau senang eoh?" kupukul pelan dadanya. Dia terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Hanya lima detik dia memelukku erat, kemudian melepaskanku, berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku...

BRAAKK.. "Yaakk.. apa-apaan ini?" teriakku kaget. Aku masih linglung dengan kejadian barusan. Aku masih bersama Kyuhyun beberapa detik lalu, tapi sekarang aku sedang terduduk dilantai kamarku dengan gaya yang tidak elit karena terjatuh dari kasur, yang aku yakini ini karena tarikan Lee HyukJae pabo ini, dia memegang pergelangan tanganku sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Kau susah dibangunkan Lee Sungmin. Apa yang membuatmu tertidur sangat nyenyak seperti tadi? Kau bahkan terlihat amat sangat mencintai gulingmu karena memeluknya erat. Kau bermimpi yadong? Kau sedang memeluk seseorang saat kau... ah.. aku tidak bis-"

"Diam atau tak akan pernah kulepaskan tanganku ini dari mulut menyebalkanmu itu Lee HyukJae!" HyukJae memberontak, tapi aku semakin kuat memperkuat bekapanku, masih berusaha melepaskan bekapanku dengan berusaha menggigit telapak tanganku. Wajahnya memerah, aku takut dia mati karena kehabisan nafas, dengan terpaksa kulepaskan dia.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. kau mau membunuhku hah? Kyuhyun menunggumu dibawah, katanya kau ada jan-" mendengar nama Kyuhyun sontak aku langsung berlari kekamar mandi, tak kuhiraukan kata-kata Hyukjae selanjutnya, terserah dia mau marah padaku atau tidak, yang penting sekarang adalah aku harus cepat. Aku ingat aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun. Untuk kencan tentu saja. Hah, bicara tentang ini mengingatkanku akan mimpi tadi, aku bahkan masih belum yakin itu mimpi, seperti sebuah... kejadian yang.. tapi kupikir aku tak... Ah, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat bersiap, aku tak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu. Setelah cuci muka dan berganti pakaian tanpa mandi dahulu, aku langsung turun, ingat aku itu manis, tanpa mandi pun masih banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku. Lihat, bahkan kekasihku itu tersenyum manis menyambutku.

"Aku sudah siap, mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama, aku ketiduran tadi." Mencoba memberi alasan kenapa aku terlambat.

"Dia mimpi yadong di siang bolong Kyu. Hahaha.." Hyukjae berulah lagi sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kyunnie, dia hanya iri karena kekasihnya tidak mengajaknya kencan dihari libur seperti ini. Kajja..." Kugandeng tangannya menjauh dari HyukJae.

-skip time-

Apa menurutmu jalan-jalan di taman bisa disebut kencan? Aku tidak tahu itu, karenanya bertanya. tapi kencan kami biasanya hanya main-main di taman, makan es krim, memandang danau dan akan berakhir di sungai Han sebelum pulang. Sering-sering sih seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah kencan yang biasa orang-orang lakukan juga begitu. Jadi tak salah aku menyebut kegiatanku ini kencan kan, meski tidak melakukan hal lebih. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang senang melakukan hal 'itu' sebelum ada keterikatan pasti. Dia sopan bukan? Namjachinguku memang baik.

"Kyu, kita akan selalu bersamakan?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" dia menatapku heran yang sedang berada dipelukannya. Kami sedang duduk-duduk menikmati sungai Han.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada apa-apa Kyu, hanya saja.. aku belum bilang pada orang tuaku, negara kita bukan negara yang membolehkan hal seperti ini Kyu, aku tak yakin-"

"Kau takut mereka menolak hubungan kita?" aku menunduk mendengarnya, ya itu yang kupikitkan. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" lanjutnya,

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau percaya aku juga mencintaimu?" pertanyaan apa lagi itu?

"Tentu, bukankah kau amat sangat mencintaiku? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berkata tidak Kyuhyun!" seruku marah, tapi dia justru terkekeh pelan membuat ku bertanya ada apa dengannya? Dia menatap wajahku sebentar, mengelus lembut kepalaku kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit hitam diatas sana. Aku mengikuti pandanganya.

"Lalu apa yang kau ragukan Sungmin? Kita saling mencintai, kita akan selalu bersama. Percayalah, kita mampu melewati semuanya, kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama tiga bulan, kita hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama selama tiga tahun, tiga puluh tahun, tiga ratus tahun. Apa kau mengerti?" Aku mulai paham maksudnya, namun entah kenapa ketika mendengar penjelasannya itu membuatku tertawa keras.

"Orang biasanya hanya berumur 80 hingga 90 tahun Kyuhyun, paling lama 100 tahun, bagaimana kau bisa bilang hingga 300 tahun? Kau lucu sekali."

Hening.

Ucapanku tadi seolah menutup percakapan kami, aku masih tersenyum namun tidak dengan dia. Hingga beberapa saat suasana jadi canggung, sebelum kecanggungan ini bertambah parah, akhirnya dia memutuskan berbicara kembali.

"Kalau pun memang takdir tidak mengharuskan kita bersama, aku akan pergi, aku akan menghilang dari sisimu. Aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan takdir yang sebenarnya Sungmin. Tapi percayalah aku akan selalu menyakinkanmu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan kau..." Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat ini. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, segera kuarahkan wajahnya padaku, kututup mulutnya dengan ciumanku, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya bicara melebihi ini, pembicaraan ini tidak kusukai. Ciuman yang ku lakukan tidak lama, hanya sampai rasa sesakku berkurang.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu Kyu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan berusaha menjaga hubungan kita. Aku akan melawan semuanya. Mianhae atas ucapanku tadi, tak seharusnya aku memulai percakapan dengan pertanyaan seperti tadi. Maaf, aku menyesal."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"hiks.. Kyu~.. hiks.." mendengarnya berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'karena aku mencintaimu' membuatku semakin sesak. Aku menangis sesegukan dipelukan hangatnya. Mungkin dia heran, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih.

Pikiranku melayang-layang ke beberapa hari lalu, saat itu kami sedang makan malam, maksudku aku, Hyukie, ahjumma dan ahjussi, ah dan Donghae juga. Hyukie mengundang Donghae juga waktu itu, anggap saja acara makan malam biasa.

"Sungminie~ kapan kau memperkenalkan pasanganmu kepada ahjussi dan ahjumma?" tanya ahjumma tiba-tiba ketika kami membicarakan hubungan Donghae dan Hyukie. "kau pasti sudah punya kan? Apa dia yeoja yang manis?" lanjutnya.

Aku tersedak mendengarnya, bukan karena kata 'memperkenalkan' dan 'punya' tapi karena kata 'yeoja' didalam pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan seperti Hyukie, Minnie~. Dia memang anak yang penurut, tapi dia juga jadi anak yang pembangkang di waktu yang sama. Bukankah dia melawan Tuhan? Aturan mana yang memperbolehkan adanya cinta dengan sesama?" ucapan ahjussi membuatku dan Donghae terdiam.

"Appa, kenapa berkata begitu? Bukankah Appa memperbolehkan aku memilih pasangan yang aku sukai siapapun dia? Kenapa sekarang Appa berbicara begitu?" kata Hyukie marah.

"Yeobo, bukankah kita sudah merestuinya? Kenapa bilang begitu?" eomma Hyukie pun ikut bingung dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Aku tau, aku sudah merestuinya, aku tidak akan melanggar omonganku. Kakakmu bukan diriku yang bisa menerima hal seperti ini yeobo, aku hanya khawatir." Ah, ahjussi benar, Appaku orang yang keras. Aku tidak tau apa Appa bisa menerima Kyuhyun menjadi pasanganku.

Mengingat ini membuatku sedih. Benar kata Ahjussi, ini akan melanggar aturan Tuhan. Dan entah karena apa aku yakin sekali Appa tidak akan menyukai hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, meski aku yakin Appa akan menyukai Kyuhyun. Apa aku harus membangkang Appa? Aku bukan anak durhaka, tapi aku tidak akan mau melepas Kyuhyunku. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Kyuhyunku. Hidupku akan ku lalui hanya bersamanya, tapi, Appa...

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku sudah berhenti menangis, meski rasa tak tenang masih hadir.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah disini.." katanya setelah melepas pelukannya, dia menepuk-nepuk kakinya, memintaku merebahkan kepalaku dipahanya. Aku hanya menatapnya, berfikir apa aku bisa jika tak bersamanya? Apa dia akan mempertahankanku dan tetap menginginkanku kelak ketika hubungan kami ditentang? Banyak pikiran-pikiran ketakutanku akan kehilangannya. Dia menangkupkan tangannya dipipiku. "percayalah, aku akan selalu menemanimu."

"Benarkah kau akan selalu menemaniku?" aku menatap lekat iris cokelat kelamnya.

"Kau tak akan pergikan?" aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku ketika dia tahu Appaku tidak merestui hubungan kami. Dia mengangguk yakin, membuatku menuruti permintaanya untuk menaruh kepalaku dipangkuannya.

"Anni.. aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" katanya setelah aku merebahkan diri, dikecupnya dahiku, tangan kirinya mengelus surai hitamku.

"Aku akan selalu disini.. dihatimu." Disentuh nya dengan lembut dada bidangku dengan tangan satunya. Memastikan dia akan selalu mengisi hatiku.

Aku menggeleng sedih, mataku mulai memerah, aku akan menangis.. lagi. "Tidak.. aku mau kau disampingku Kyu, bukan di hatiku." Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata kecil seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya, mungkin berfikir kenapa aku jadi pandai berkata-kata, dia terkekeh kemudian, membuatku bingung.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Karena aku hanya milikmu, dan hatiku hanya untukmu.."

"Aku pegang janjimu Kyu, kau hanya milikku, dan hatimu hanya untukku, jika kau meninggalkanku aku akan membunuhmu. Dan jika aku meninggalkanmu, datanglah padaku dan ingatkan aku,bunuh aku jika aku masih saja berpaling. Arra? Tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan mampu berpaling darimu."

Dia tersenyum, begitupun aku, ciuman manis kali ini menjadi akhir dari semua keraguanku tadi.

* * *

"Sayang~ ayo bangun! kau akan berangkat di jam penerbangan siang, dan sekarang waktumu tinggal 2 jam untuk bersiap dan pergi ke bandara sayang~. Kau tidak mau terlambatkan?" Aiiish sial, siapa yang mengganggu tidur indahku eoh?

'Kenapa wanita ini ada disini?' pikirku ketika melihat mom, wanita yang melahirkanku lah yang membangunkanku. Kemana Hyukie? Ini juga bukan kamar biasanya, ini kamarku yang ada di Jepang. Aku belum pindah? Kyuhyun? Apa dia sebuah mimpi lagi?

"Mom~ aku masih mengantuk.. bolehkah aku tidur lima menit lagi?" aku menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tebal yang baru saja di hempaskan oleh mom-ku.

"Kau bisa tidur di pesawat sayang~ cepat bangun atau mom akan memanggil Dad?" ancaman mom yang paling jitu. Daddy akan dengan senang hati mencelupkanku ke bak mandi jika tahu aku seperti ini. Dengan kesal aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap dan berangkat, sekarang aku sudah ada di bandara, padahal penerbangannya kurang 45 menit lagi.

"Jangan nakal disana sayang, jangan malas hingga menyusahkan ahjumma dan ahjussi, bersikaplah sopan. Daddy akan sering meneleponmu."

Apa-apaan daddy ini? Apa aku terlihat seperti anak nakal? Aku hanya suka membuat ulah untuk mengisi hari bosanku. Aku pemalas, aku hanya tidak suka melakukan hal yang tidak perlu hingga harus membuang waktu, bukankah lebih baik tidur? Aku tidak pernah menyusahkan orang lain dan selalu sopan! Hanya terkadang saja aku mempertemukan orang tuaku dengan guruku karena perilakuku yang tidak ku sadari ketika aku bosan disekolahan. Yah, aku selalu berfikir untuk mendekatkan orang tua dengan gurunya.

"Mom akan merindukanmu anak manjaku.."

"Jika mom merindukanku, datanglah mengunjungiku dan aku akan ikut Mom. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mom sedih karena merindukanku lagi. Ah, atau mungkin ajaklah aku sekarang Mom, dan Mom tidak akan merasakan sedih karena merindukanku" Aku menatap wanita yang melahirkanku dengan puppy eyes andalanku. Orang tuaku mengirimku ke Korea sedang mereka sendiri pindah ke Amerika. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, mereka hanya bilang Korea lebih baik dari dunia barat. Mereka tidak membirkanku tinggal di Jepang sendirian dengan alasan tidak ada yang akan menjagaku. Padahal kakek dan nenekku juga di Jepang. Entahlah, aku tak membantah.

"Minnie~"

"Iya Daddy.. aku tidak akan mulai lagi. Aiish, aku berangkat.. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. I love you." Kukecup pelan pipi kedua orang tuaku, kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju tempat pengecekan pasport sambil melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

Aku tiba di Korea kemarin, ketika sampai bandara Hyukie dan orang tuanya sudah ada disana untuk menyambutku, keponakan tersayangnya. Hahaha.. Saat tiba dirumah mereka aku langsung melanjutkan tidur pagi ku yang terganggu oleh Mom tadi, aku baru bangun ketika hampir petang, setelah mandi aku turun ikut membantu ah, lebih tepatnya melihat ibu Hyukie yang sibuk menyiapkan makam malam.

"Minnie~ kau besuk akan bersekolah di tempat Hyukie, Appa dan Eomma mu sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Ye~ Ahjussi." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama Hyukie, Minie~, jadi tidak perlu khawatir tersesat. Hahaha, dan tolong juga perhatikan ulah Hyukie di sekolah ya? Pukul saja jika dia nakal."

"Appa, aku tidak nakal!" protes Hyukie, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lihat, kau memprotes Appamu, jadilah baik seperti uri Sungminnie." aku tersenyum 5 jari ketika mendengar kata-kata ahjumma, Benarkan kataku, aku anak yang baik.

Acara makan malam yang berkesan baik dihari pertama ku tinggal disini, dan sekarang aku sudah ada dikamar tamu yang mulai beberapa jam lalu menjadi kamar pribadiku. Aku sedang berberes dengan Hyukie yang menemaniku. Bukan membantuku, dia hanya duduk manis dikasurku dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengoceh menceritakan kisah kasih disekolahnya. Mulai dari peraturan sekolah yang begitu banyak, guru-guru terkiller sampai guru-guru yang paling ramah, tugas-tugas berjibunnya dan segala sifat rata-rata siswa disana. Dia tidak sadar semua ceritanya justru membuatku enggan pergi besuk. Kecuali satu kalimat dimana membuatku menganga lebar. Siswa sekolahnya rata-rata memiliki kisah cinta yang menyimpang. Maksudku, percintaan sesama, dimana dua orang yang berstatus sama merasa saling suka, kemudia mereka berhubungan. Ah, kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku.

"Aku juga menjadi bagian diantara mereka." Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar kata-katanya.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Donghae nama namjachingu-ku." lanjutnya

"Apa Ahjumma dan Ahju-"

"Mereka sudah tahu, dan mereka merestui." Dia memotong kata-kataku, seakan mengerti apa yang akan aku pertanyakan. Ku cubit keras tanganku, Aww.. sakit. Aku meringis kecil namun kemudian tak bisa kutahan bibir yang tersenyum penuh arti ini.

"Hyukie, coba cubit aku." Kataku padanya, ku sodorkan tangan kiriku, dia terlihat bingung.

"Ayo Hyukkie, palli!" meski masih tampak heran, dia melakuknnya.

"Appo!" teriakku, sedetik kemudian aku tertawa keras, Hyukkie yang masih heran bertambah heran, dia mendeplak keras kepalaku, tapi aku tak peduli.

'Mimpi itu.. Apakah akan nyata? Ah, ini akan menarik.' Jeritku dalam hati.

* * *

Tidur indahku terganggu lagi.. lagi.. dan selalu lagi. Hari ini aku di haruskan bangun pagi karena aku harus pergi sekolah. Aku menumpang pada Hyukie, karena aku belum tau letak sekolahanku. Persis seperti mimpi itu, hanya saja..

"Sungmin-ssi, duduklah disana." Seongsangnim menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong di belakang, yah salah satu karena bangku kosong disana ada dua buah. Aku berjalan mendekati bangku ku, menatap heran bangku disebelahku. Tidak ada namja yang menatap keluar jendela sekarang, tidak ada namja tinggi itu, namja berwajah tampan dan berkulit putih pucat itu, tidak ada namja yang mempunyai pelukan hangat itu, tidak ada namja yang mencintaiku, Kyuhyunku, dia tidak ada disini.

"Hai Min... bagaimana acara perkenalanmu tadi?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku hanya bertanya Min, jangan marah begitu. Aku , aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Min, dihari pertamamu pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa menemani, aku ada kencan bersama Donghae. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa dirumah.. hati-hati dijalan."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat,mimpi itu terlihat seperti kenyataan sekarang, dan kenyataan ini terlihat seperti mimpi, tapi kenapa dia tidak nyata? Kenapa Kyuhyun-ku tidak ada?

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku tahu, hanya saja pikiranku kacau sekarang, aku berjalan sambil melamun.

.

.

Ddrrrrt drrrt ddrrttt...

"Eunggh.. hai Hyukkie~ ada apa?" aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika merasa getaran ponsel dari HP-ku.

"Ada apa? Kau masih berani bertanya ada apa Min? Kau dimana cepat pulang! Ini sudah malam!" ppiiip, memutuskan telepon sepihak. Kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, ini masih jam 8 dan dia bilang sudah malam?

"Aaaaargh... bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" teriakku frustasi setelah memandang sekitar,aku sangat hapal tempat ini. Tempat yang berkali-kali aku datangi ketika berkencan dengan Kyuhyun dalam mimpi itu.

Aku ingat aku yang berjalan dengan lamunan kesini, kemudian merenungi kejadian hari ini, tentang hariku yang seperti mimpi, apa benar kejadian itu hanya mimpi? Apa kau sama dengan ku? Kecewa? Sungguh, disini akulah yang paling sakit. Aku terdiam beberapa lama, menangis sedih.

"Kau bohong Kyu, kau pergi meninggalkanku." Isakku semakin keras.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku mau kau disampingku, bukan dihatiku! Pembohong." sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu dan menangis disini, namun sayang dia tidak datang, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.48 malam, dia tidak muncul, dia hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa aku merasa dia nyata? Aku bahkan merindukan pelukkannya, genggamannya, elusan tangannya, dan.. ciumannya...

Mulai berfikir rasional, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat ini.

" Tempat ini indah ketika malam hari, kenapa buru-buru pulang?"

DEG

Langkahku terhenti begitu saja, tubuhku kaku.

Suara berat itu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Kau akan menyesal jika pulang sekarang, kecuali jika kau akan kembali lagi dan melihat pemandangan malam disini suatu hari nanti."

DEG

Tubuhku menegang tanpa bisa kugerakkan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan itu, pelukan yang ku rindukan, aroma candu dari tubuhnya menguar menusuk hidungku, suara indahnya yang selalu menenangkanku.

Apa ini juga mimpi? Kugigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah, sakit, aku tidak mimpi, tapi kenapa tadi... apa ini halusinasiku?

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, kenapa baru muncul?" dia mengesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada cerung leherku.

" Aku merindukanmu." Katanya lagi.

Ku balikkan tubuhku menyambut pelukannya, erat, sangat erat kudekap dia, aku takut kehilangannya.

"Kyuhyun, hiks.. aku mencintaimu." Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir pink-ku. Aku tak puas dengan kecupan singkatnya, kucium dia dengan tidak lembut, kau tahu kan aku merindukan ciuman ini, kulumat bibir bawahnya, menggigit bibir tebalnya, dia tahu maksudku, meresponku, membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidahku menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mengabsen segala yang ada didalam sana,

1 detik..

10 detik..

1 menit..

Nafas kami sudah mulai tak beraturan, aku dan dia butuh oksigen, dengan terpaksa aku melepas tautan bibirku. Dia menangkup kedua pipiku erat, memandang lekat manik hitamku, seakan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Dia tersenyum lembut dan aku menyambutnya. Sekali lagi, dia kecup bibirku.. membawaku kedalam pelukanya lagi.. ucapannya membuat semuanya terasa nyata.

"Aku disini, aku tidak akan pergi, akan selalu bersamamu,karena aku mencintaimu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungminku."

.

.

FIN~

Annyeong.. ini fanfict pertama saya, dan saya yakin ceritanya pasti membosankan, jelek, dan tidak beraturan. pasti setelah baca yang dipikirkan adalah 'author apaan ini?', 'cerita apa ini', 'mana yang nulis? pengen tabok aja!'.. tapi saya tidak peduli, saya terlanjur merampungkan ini fanfic, masa ya mau berdebu di compi dan jadi usang.. jadi dengan sangat semangat saya publish disini #plakk. saran dan kritik diterima dengan sangat terbuka^^ terimakasih^^


End file.
